


帝国军帅与叛国养子

by Lewispoem



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewispoem/pseuds/Lewispoem
Summary: 一个梦的衍生品，就是我梦到自己变成帝国军帅然后捡到麻仓好当养子，他要叛国我要明哲保身&尽忠职守结果起了冲突，他竟然脱光了勾引我（？）。醒来之后把它写了出来，问了别人想看be还是he然后应要求写了be。





	帝国军帅与叛国养子

帝国军帅×叛国养子 bg  
1.  
我，是桀骜不驯的帝国军帅。  
有多桀骜不驯？这么说吧，除了国君以外的人我都敢打骂戏弄。  
也多亏国君宠我，或者说，倚仗我的能力，不然我还真没法活这么大。  
谢谢国君，谢谢。  
2.  
敢不敢打骂是一回事，愿不愿意又是另一回事。  
对他，我是不愿意打骂的。  
他是我捡回来的一个孤儿。刚捡回来的时候，瘦瘦小小一个，洗干净了，粉雕玉琢的，怎么看怎么惹人怜爱。  
就是脸上没什么表情，对谁都是。  
3.  
捡到他的时候，我十几岁，他也十几岁。  
我把他又当弟弟又当儿子地养了六年，吃穿住学都供着，往他身上砸钱又教他攒钱，总算是把他培养成举世闻名的大阴阳师。  
为什么是大阴阳师而不是大将军？废话，你培养孩子不得按照人家喜好来吗？我总不能让一个捡来的孩子给我传宗接代吧。  
4.  
出名了就该分家了，老吃我的穿我的住我的用我的，不合适。  
更何况养了这么多年，虽然不是完全了解他，但他心里那点小心思我多少还是知道的。  
他不服现任国君，想改天换日。  
我总不能惹祸上身吧？  
5.  
养了这么久，还是有感情的，虽然他没给过我好脸色就是了。  
大概是我一厢情愿吧。  
达官贵人里谁没点特殊癖好，我一个风流军帅出入风尘之地也不少，但我从不用他来待客。  
养他成人，助他成家，我也算仁至义尽了。分家之后无论发生什么，我都不能心软了。  
无论他将面对的结果如何，都不能影响我尽忠职守了。  
6.  
他的人在潜伏，我的人也在潜伏。  
两拨人若是对上，那就只能彻底撕破脸皮了。  
还能再谈谈吗？  
但也许结果像我曾经无数次尝试的那样。  
毕竟他没给过我好脸色啊。  
7.  
他对我的到来并不感到意外，或者说，他早有准备。  
但我怎么也料不到，他的准备竟然是——  
“姐姐，抱我。”  
衣衫褪尽，声音沙哑，眼眶微红。  
我在想是否有诈。  
8.  
我是谁？我是桀骜不驯的帝国军帅。  
凭我的能力，对上他人，不必担心有诈。  
但偏偏是他。  
我培养出来的大阴阳师，对付普通人，竟然用的是这种手段。  
好险。  
9.  
他叫我抱他，还真就只是想被我抱着啊？  
躺在我怀里，一动不动，安静地呼吸着，没有做下一步动作的打算。  
我也没有。孩子光着身子多冷啊，快把衣服穿上。  
看在我对美色不为所动的份上，把幻境解开吧。  
10.  
傻孩子，战场上怎容得下私情？  
你为帝国军帅解开幻境，岂不是在自找死路？  
11.  
战场上确实容不下私情。  
我抓住了他所有的同党，唯独放过了他。作为弥补，我代他领罪。  
国君不打算保我了，谁叫我把叛国罪人养大了呢。平日我惹出来的一堆烂摊子，也正好一并清算。  
其实护国叛国都无对错，立场不同而已。  
只有我会这么想吧？别的人，包括他，大约已经恨透我了。  
职责所在，我没得选。  
12.  
他失败了，我也失败了。  
13.  
国君对我还是很好的，还亲切地问我想怎么死。  
怎么死？死痛快点吧。  
他都伪装成行刑者了，难不成要我一边流着血等死一边拼死护卫国君？  
14.  
他果然恨透我了，不然不会留着我一口气看他刺杀国君。  
祝他成功，我先睡会儿。  
失败者也有失败者的风度嘛。  
15.  
他怎么想的？把我的灵魂做成式神？  
有的人鞠躬尽瘁一辈子，死了还要被压榨尽最后一滴价值，好惨哪。  
16.  
他还是脸上没什么表情，对谁都是。  
他和上一任国君真的不一样，清正廉明，不耽于享乐，是难得的明君。  
不过他还不娶妻生子，是想绝后不成？  
算了，轮不到我关心。  
式神的职责是护卫主人，别无其他。

别无其他。


End file.
